


Zack is love. Zack is life.

by orphan_account



Category: ZackScott, ZackScottGames
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zack is love. Zack is life.

>I was only 9 years old  
>I loved Zack so much, I had all the merchandise and movies  
>I pray to Zack every night before bed, thanking him for the Videos I've been given  
>"Zack is love" I say; "Zack is life"  
>My dad hears me and calls me a faggot  
>I know he was just jealous of my devotion for Zack  
>I called him a cunt  
>He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep  
>I'm crying now, and my face hurts  
>I lay in bed and it's really cold  
>Suddenly, a warmth is moving towards me  
>It's Zack  
>I am so happy  
He whispers into my ear "What's up my babies."  
>He grabs me with his powerful youtube hands and puts me down onto my hands and knees  
>I'm ready  
>I spread my ass-cheeks for Zack  
>He penetrates my butt-hole  
>It hurts so much but I do it for Zack  
>I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water  
>I push against his force  
>I want to please Zack  
>He roars in a mighty COME ON as he fills my butt with his love  
>My dad walks in  
>Zack looks him straight in the eyes and says "One Million Subscribers."  
>Zack leaves through my window  
>Zack is love. Zack is life


End file.
